edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
To Serve Ed
Plot It was just another ordinary day in the cul-de-sac.The kids were playing while the Eds were testing there latest scam.It was called Eds Airlines and double D was already putting the finishing touches on the fake airplanes while Eddy watched from the sidelines as usual.Hurry up Double D! Eddy shouted as edd finally finished the last airplane.Its all set Eddy, said Double D.Perfect, shouted Eddy as he began to stick a sighn in the ground that said Eds Airlines Only 25 cents.Eventually, Jimmy and Jonny came strolling down the sidewalk with Plank in jonnys right arm.Cool, said Jonny as he strode up to the big sighn.Looks like fun huh, Plank, said Jonny.Good heavens said Jimmy in a wimpy tone,are you sure its safe.Safe,what are yuh, of course its safe, said Eddy as he held out a jar marked 25 cents.Right on, said Jonny as he dropped in a quarter folllowed cautiously by Jimmy.After Eddy took their money he had Ed show them to the nearest airplane.Double D was the pilot with Eddy as Co-pilot and Ed as the guy who passes around snacks.Fasten your seatbelts, said Edd as the airplane began to take off.The rest of the scam went smoothly as they soared through the air for hours and hours.However, after a few hours they began to notice another object in the sky and it wasn't an airplane.It seemed to resemble a flying disc of some sort.What in sam hill is that, shouted Edd as the object started getting closer to the fake cardboard airplane.Way cool, said Jonny as the huge disc zoomed right past the poorly made airplane.I saw this once in a movie, said Ed as the flying disc proceeded to do multiple loopty loops in the air.Let me off this flight of no return, said Jimmy who was scared out of his wits and holding onto Mr. Yum Yum for dear life.Are you kidding, said Eddy who was the only one who did not care about the flying disc.We're just getting started!But after a while they decided to land the cardboard airplane and apparently the aliens inside the flying saucer had the same idea because pretty soon the landed also.Everyone got out of the airplane and watched on the sidewalk in amazement as the aliens got out of the saucer revealing their true forms.They were very tall,about 8 or 9 feet, and all of them had big bald heads and surprisingly looked more humanlike than alien.Greetings, said the tallest alien as he made a kind gesture of peace.However, the strange thing about the alien was that while he talked his mouth never moved.How did you do that without moving your lips, said Double D in a fascinated way.Because my species communicate with our minds rather then our mouths, said the alien leader proudly as he strode up to Double D and firmly placed a book with strange writing on it in his hand.We have come to help mankind, stated the alien as more and more of the cul-de-sac kids came to investigate the huge saucer in Eds backyard.And so eventually the whole world knew of the aliens presence and the aliens helped mankind stop world hunger and end all war.Everyone was happy, except for Double D who suspected the aliens were up to no good and he spent an entire year trying to figure out what the title of that strange book given to him by the leader of the aliens was.It was very hard for Edd to crack the code because the alien lanuage was more difficult than chinese.But nevertheless he cracked it and the title was revealed to be called How To Serve Man.Told ya so, said Eddy as the eds walked down the street.I told ya those aliens were a bunch of suckers who want to give us a better life, said Eddy as he stuck a jawbreaker in his mouth.I still have my suspicions said Edd.Those aliens would not just come to earth because they wanted to help us unless they have something to gain from it all and I am almost done figuring out what the book says on the pages, said Edd in a serious tone as the Eds continued down the street.Look, said Eddy as he held out a panflick to Double D.Tomorrow the aliens are planning to take us on a voyage to their home planet in their saucer, said Eddy.You should come with us.Yah, said Ed.Its going to be awesome.I'm sorry Ed, said Edd.But I'm afraid that until I find out what these aliens motives are I cant accompany you on this journey, said edd as he walked back to his house.Later that morning, Edd finally figured out what that book was about and he ran as fast as he could to go warn Eddy and Ed who at the time were already being loaded onto the ship.Eddy, shouted Edd as he ran up to the huge saucer about to take off.What, shouted Eddy and Ed as they began to go in the saucer.Don't go in shouted Edd.I figured out what the book is about said Edd.Its a cookbook!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!But it was too late,Eddy and Ed had already been shoved into the saucer by a nearby alien and the saucer took off. Epilogue And so Edd and a third of the human race could only watch in terror as Ed and Eddy and countless other people were taken to the aliens home planet to be cooked and eaten.Please keep in mind that each episode of the twilight ed have no connections wat so ever. created by Jbarb Category:Fan-Fiction